The invention relates to a sanitary fixture having a base plate which has a first receptacle for a cold-water hose end piece and a second receptacle for a warm-water hose end piece, wherein a connector assembly is configured for connecting a single-lever mixing cartridge.
Sanitary fixtures of this type are known and are used in a sanitary fitting to connect to one another the supply hoses, the single-lever mixing cartridge and an outlet mouthpiece arranged on a connection hose.
The invention further relates to an inner-hose arrangement for a sanitary fitting.
Inner-hose arrangements for sanitary fittings are known and employed for avoiding direct contact between the running water and a metallic surface of the sanitary fitting.
The invention finally relates to a sanitary fitting having a single-lever mixing cartridge, a first receptacle for a cold-water hose end piece and a second receptacle for a warm-water hose end piece and an outlet mouthpiece.
Sanitary fittings of this type are known and often have a pivot arm for pivoting the outlet mouthpiece.